And Yes, He's Awesome
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: In a world where Germany isn't Holy Rome, he is raised by Prussia and Prussia is practically normal. But one day changes it all when we find out how Prussia became "Awesome."


"Germany!" Prussia called his little brother, stirring a pot on the stove. "It's time for dinner!"

A little Germany ran into the kitchen and tugged on the hem of Prussia's shirt. "Prussia! Guess what I did!"

Prussia looked down at him and smiled, "What did you do, West?"

"I cleaned my room!" Germany looked up at Prussia with happiness.

"You cleaned your room without me asking? I'm so proud of you, West! You can have an extra piece of Käsekuchen for dessert."

Germany's eyes got wide. "I can? Wow! If I keep it stays clean can I have an extra piece of dessert every night?"

Prussia chuckled. "Yes, you can, but it has to say _really _clean." How many little kids can actually keep their rooms clean for longer than a day? "Now go set the table before I change my mind," Prussia tousled Germany's hair and handed him plates with utensils and napkins on top. "Hurry now, the food is almost ready." Germany ran from the room and Prussia shook his head. "Walk slowly! Don't break anything!"

Prussia jumped slightly when he heard something clang to the ground. "West?" he called, putting down the fork in his hand.

Germany appeared, his head peaking around the corner. "It was only the spoons and forks and things!"

"That's fine, but you have to come get new ones. Those are dirty now," Prussia said, putting everything on a platter and carrying it to the dining room.

"No problem!" Germany had to stand on his tip toes to put the utensils in the sink and get the new ones out of the drawer. "I got them!" he said, setting a fork and knife next to Prussia's plate before taking his place at the table. "Schweinebraten and dumplings!" Germany said excitedly.

"Eat up," Prussia encouraged. "So, you cleaned your room. What else did you do today?"

"I did tons! Refolded all of my clothes and fixed everything on my desk. I read this book that talked about..."

Prussia zoned out as Germany went on. He is never for the life of him going to figure out how his younger brother came out so much smarter than he is...or clean. He needs to get out more...

"And then the guy just...exploded! It was so weird." Germany finished, causing Prussia to wish he had listened to the rest of the story. The ending sounded...interesting.

"West, want to have a kick about later?" Prussia asked.

"Football?" Germany thought aloud with his mouth full. "I don't know..."

"Manners, Germany." Prussia laughed, "I bet you're good at it. Come on, West. Just give it a try."

Germany thought for a second, taking the time to swallow his food. "Fine, _East._ But only because you're my big brother."

They finished their dinner and desert quickly. Germany watched Prussia eat closely and tried to finish his food faster than his older brother, but lost all the same. After, Prussia told Germany to change into shorts and they went outside to kick around the football. Prussia spent most of the time in the goal. He had shown Germany how to follow through with a strong kick and went stand in the goal, encouraging Germany to try and get the ball past him.

"Come on, West!" Prussia called to his younger brother. "Give it one more try!"

Germany sighed; they had been at this game for two hours. He backed up a couple of steps and kicked it with all he had. Prussia never saw the ball coming. It got him square in the stomach. Prussia fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Germany's eyes widened and he hurried to his Prussia. "East!" Germany gasped, kneeling next to Prussia. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I just wanted...You told me to kick it hard...I'm so sorry!"

Prussia shook his head, trying to speak. "It's...Okay...West...That...Was...Great...I think...we should...try again...tomorrow."

Germany smiled at his older brother and sat back on his heels. "It was pretty great, huh Prussia?"

Prussia nodded. "But tomorrow...You can be...the keeper..."

Germany laughed and helped his brother to his feet. Prussia leaned on Germany a little as they walked back to their house. "What are we going to do now Prussia?"

Prussia chuckled, "_You_ are going to bed."

Germany's mouth dropped open. "But I cleaned my room! Shouldn't I get to stay up a little longer!"

"I believe the deal was you'd get extra dessert for cleaning your room. You can't change the deal now, besides, it's better if you stick to some sort of schedule."

"Prussia?" Germany asked his brother after he had gotten into bed. "Can you tell me a story?"

Prussia smiled and sat on the edge of Germany's bed. "Once upon a time there was a young nation who would one day to grow up to be a big and powerful nation..." Prussia's story went on to tell that the little nation was forced to work as a servant in another nation's home. He never had any time to himself, but one day he found a football and snuck away to practice with it everyday and how one day he went off to be a big football star. Prussia's story may have been influenced by bias.

"Good night, West," Prussia whispered when he finished his story. He got up and walked to the door of his brother's room, looking back as he opened the door.

"Prussia?" Germany mumbled.

"West?"

"You're an awesome big brother."

Prussia thought about this for a moment. "I am awesome, aren't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And then Prussia becomes obsessed with the word awesome and no one has any peace ever again. This, of course, works off of the assumption that Germany is not Holy Rome. And creates a world where Prussia lived a less obnoxious childhood, though he still becomes obnoxious after this. **

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review. **


End file.
